The sins of family
by sparten warrior
Summary: Mizore's Brother Toshiro has come from his running away 8 years ago to the school with her and all kind of evils he commits makes the students there ask what type of evil is he.


Chapter 1 Mizore's brother a killer of killers

Toshiro age 10 a church in japan the funeral of the group killed by the ghoul

"Do you not believe child." A Preacher

"Where was go when my friends we slathered in front of me, where was god when I was pounding in the man's skull. Where was god when I lost my soul? Where was god when I was in need of a reason to keep living? I completely believe in him but I hate him more than anything else there is." Said a young Toshiro

"May god forgive you son." The preacher said

Toshiro runs out the church door and is not seen again by Mizore or his family tell he arrives for class that first day of class."

Mizore looks in shock at the now 18 year old older brother of hers he was 5'11" 185bs left eye patched, black school uniform short blonde hair, green eyes. He said nothing to anyone did not even look at her."

2 weeks later

Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, Kokoa, Yukari, Gin are in the human world on a field trip in Tokyo.

In an ally GAH!" a shrill young voice yelled out, distracting her from her target and causing her to look around to find the source. As luck would have it, though Toshiro heard it. In addition, walked off in the direction it came from. When he finally came across the scene of the disturbance though, Toshiro felt his blood boil in rage as a group of five men were clustered around a young girl, taunting and shoving her as she sobbed. He pulled a pair of black gloves out of his bag and slipped them on. Stooping over, he grabbed a medium sized brick and hurled it with all his strength at the thugs, hitting one square in the skull.

"Kazuya-san!" one of the thugs called out in horror as their comrade fell over to lie face down in the dirt, completely still, before turning as one to stare back at his attacker.

Thug 1 "You're a dead man kid." cracking his knuckles threateningly. As the thug threw a punch at him though, Toshiro nimbly sidestepped the blow and faster than their eyes could follow, drew a slim black blade from behind him and stabbed his attacker in his throat.

As the girl and the remaining thugs watched in horror as the man let out a few gurgled murmurs, Toshiro smirked and twisted his blade, before ripping it out and allowing the crimson liquid to spray out and paint the alley they were in.

With a raw throated yell, the surviving three men charged at him, grabbing blindly for anything they could use as a weapon against him. Chuckling as they drew closer to him, Toshiro quickly dodged to his side and slammed his heel into his attacker's temple, disorientating him long enough for him to duck in and thrust his blade up into the man's heart. Pushing the dying man back into his comrades, he watched as one of the remaining two stumbled over it, while the other leapt over it and tried to bring a steel pole down on him.

Dropping his blade to the ground with a soft clutter, Toshiro slid his body out of the way of his opponent's lunge and grabbed the pole with both hands. As they struggled over it, the man's last remaining comrade finally pushed his dead colleague off of him and charged at Toshiro's unprotected back. Catching the movement out of the corner of his eye, Toshiro lashed out with his foot, connecting with the man's groin and causing him to utter a high-pitched shriek and let go of the pole.

Grinning at the man's pain, Toshiro quickly turned on his heel and swung at his last attacker, a dull ring echoing through the alley as blood, spittle and a few lone teeth went flying from the man's mouth. Walking over to his downed opponent as he spat up copious amounts of blood, Toshiro brought the pole down on his exposed neck, a sickening crack reverberating off the walls as the man dropped to the ground, his body unmoving.

Dropping the pole, he walked over to his black-bladed knife and picked it up, walking over to where the sole survivor twitched on the floor in pain. Kicking the man in his ribs, Toshiro rolled him over so that he was face up and bent down on one knee to grab the man by his hair.

Hurts doesn't it?" Toshiro whispered in his ear, staring into the man's fear filled eyes with a demented grin.

"How does it feel to be alone, to know that help isn't coming? Must be pretty similar to what that little girl felt right? You enjoyed it too right? The feeling of dominance over her, the feeling that no matter how much she begged and pleaded it did nothing more than encourage you right? That's all I'm feeling right now too, each of your cries, or the gurgle of blood as you drown in it is simply exquisite to my ears." Hearing the man whimper softly, Toshiro's grin grew even wider.

"Yes…just like that. Sadly I think our time is at an end though, a pity really," he said with a sigh, before with one final flick, he slit the man's throat, watching as his lifeblood poured out of him.

"You should get out of here little girl, your parents are probably worried sick about you," said Toshiro in an emotionless tone. Tears flowing down her face, she abruptly nodded and bolted to her feet, running out of the alley. However, stopped next to Toshiro and said "Thank you."

"For what?" said Toshiro

"For saving my life." Said the girl

"Oh yeah right I did didn't I." said Toshiro as he whipped the blood off the blade on a white cloth before tossing it up over his head.

At the entrance of the ally stand, a horrified Tsukune still couldn't believe what he had just watched. While he had heard the conviction in his words, believed the determination he had seen in his eyes, to actually see him kill and torture so easily sickened him to his stomachs. Choking down the bile in his throat, he was horrified when he stooped down and started to rummage in each of his victims pockets, creating two small piles near him.

"What…what do you think you're doing?!" Tsukune shouted at him as he charged into the alley. Before he knew what was happening though, he was forced to duck as a stone was thrown in his direction, soon after followed by a hand grabbing him around his throat and slamming him into the wall. Feeling a cold object pressed against his neck, he winced as it cut slightly into his flesh.

"Tsukune?" Toshiro said in shock, his expression morphing from blank, to concerned, to furious in the blink of an eye. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he said

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing Toshiro? I can understand helping the girl get away, but to do this…to take the lives of these men was wrong Toshiro! Now you pick their corpses clean, for what? Money? Trinkets?" he yelled, pointing at his pile of trophies.

"Oh save your breath Tsukune, nothing you say will make me feel any different about what I did and as for that, all it is, is my reward for helping that little girl out." Toshiro said with ice in his tone.

Staring at him in shock, he felt himself drop to the ground as he released him and went back to looting their corpses. "Is that really all that motivates you, your greed? How many lives have you ended simply to satisfy your love for money!" he shouted at him, while he paused with his hands in one of the men's pockets.

"I'd tell you…but I've never kept track of how many people I've killed," he said in a dead tone, chilling Tsukune to the bone. "You say that I should care for the lives of these men Tsukune, but remember I care for only the lives of a few people in this world. It was in my desperate attempt to protect one of those lives that I discovered the thrill and horror that was taking someone's life."

Flashback

I was thirteen when it happened and as surprising as it may sound, I was utterly pathetic in my own eyes. I lived with a girl named Sora and her parents, but it wouldn't be too far off to say that I was simply a shell of a human being. I reacted only when needed and cared little for the world we live in, I still don't care for it. You don't get to hear my life story, but trust me when I say that I had a reason for being this weak. As for the catalyst, we will let us just say that Sora played a part in me needing to grow a spine.

We were walking home after school, same old boring lessons, same old bullies and the same old, damned rainy weather. We walked home in silence most of the time, so Sora didn't try to ask me how my day was and I didn't ask how hers was. As the rain got heavier though, we were forced to seek shelter at an old abandoned building, marked for demolition to pave way for a newer, brighter Tokyo. Soon after we stopped though, we wrinkled our noses at the strong odors of alcohol near us, followed soon after by Sora's muffled scream as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and mouth, and dragged her back. Looking at the person, I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine at his size. He was easily twice my size with a baldhead and scars all over his arms and chest, clothed in a muscle shirt and a pair of jeans.

He cackled at how feisty Sora was and how beautiful she was for one so young. You didn't need to be a genius to see where his thoughts were going, especially with how his hands were pawing her body. Despite every fiber of my being telling me to run away, to find help, I rushed at him like an idiot and felt like I slammed into a brick wall as I frantically pummeled him.

He simply kicked me away, sending me crashing into the side of the building. Dazed and confused, I could do nothing more than cry out as he lashed out repeatedly at me with his feet, keeping his grip on Sora as she cried out for him to stop. I must've been on the verge of unconsciousness when he finally stopped and I whimpered in pain as he tossed Sora to the ground.

My memories of it are fuzzy at this point, but I remember him drawing a knife out of his pocket and starting to cut away her clothes, all the while she struggled against him for all she was worth. It was just by sheer luck that she managed to kick his wrist, sending the knife flying over to where I lay sprawled out on the ground. He didn't like that and slapped her once, twice, three times before she whimpered and remained still.

It was when he started fumbling for his belt buckle that something finally snapped inside me and by some miracle; I managed to haul myself up on my arms and knees and crawled over to the knife. Just as he managed to pull his pants down, I leapt at him, blindly stabbing his knife into his neck. He screamed, loud and raw, trying to grab me and throw me off, but he tripped over his pants and fell to the ground, struggling for all he was worth. I lost count of how many times I stabbed him, but by the time I was done, both of us were nothing more than pure crimson figures.

I still don't know where Sora found the strength, but she dragged me away from him and half-dragged me home in the pouring rain, the low visibility actually helping us hide and washing away some of the evidence. When we finally made it home, I was torn between relief and anger that the house was empty, but I couldn't blame Sora's parents for both working to support us.

Dragging me into the bathroom, she stripped both of us down and pulled me into the shower. When the hot water hit my skin, I hissed as my cuts and bruises flared in pain, the only thing keeping me from collapsing being her arms. Despite the obvious trauma she was in, she was still coherent enough to wash away any traces of blood and dirt on the both of us. When the water was finally turned off, she led me back to my room, leaving me only for a moment to grab a change of clothes from her own and a roll of bandages and some disinfectant for when we scratched ourselves.

She tended to each of the tears in my skin, cleaning and bandaging them with shaky hands and tear-filled eyes. Once she was done, she laid down on my bed, exhaustion starting to claim her. Too tired to protest or move somewhere else, I joined her, staring at my hands with a dazed expression.

"Sora…" I whispered softly, causing her to turn and stare at me. "…I killed a man."

"He wasn't a man," she whispered back, even softer, hugging herself tightly as her own nightmare must've replayed in her own head. "He wasn't a man."

"Sora…I…I enjoyed it," I said, watching as she looked at me in shock, her eyes pleading with me to explain. "I...enjoyed hearing him scream Sora. I enjoyed causing him as much pain as he caused us. I…I want to bring him back just so that I can do it all again Sora."

I don't know who started first, but all I know is that both of us were crying. Her for the horror and sadness that we just had to experience and me…I cried because for the first time in four years I felt alive again.

I'm no idiot Tsukune, but it took time and copious amounts of research to plan out what I would do. Gloves to prevent the transfer of fingerprints, common clothing so that they couldn't identify me as easily and a mask so that I remained unrecognizable." Reaching into his bag once again, he pulled out a plain black ski mask.

"As you can see though, I did away with it because I found that I relished the look of despair in their faces as they stared into their killer's face, that they had an image to haunt their dreams even in the afterlife!" Picking up a wad of cash, he casually tossed it up into the air over and over again.

"I found that they even paid for the very tools I needed to use and after a while, my killing became a steady source of income, giving me the chance to get more tools to use. It did raise a question though," he said as he finally finished his looting of their corpses and started to walk away.

"I needed to be stronger, faster, smarter than them, so how did I do that? The same way that anyone else learns a profession really, you learn from someone who is stronger, faster, and smarter than you are. I became enamored with famous serial killers and murderers. I studied their habits, their mannerisms, and their methodology to learn what mistakes not to make."

Seeing he was frozen from the glimpse into his life, he chuckled and raised a hand to wave goodbye to him. "You may want to leave now Tsukune, the cops are slow, but they'll be here eventually." Leaving him alone in the alley with the lifeless bodies of the men he had killed, Tsukune clenched his fists tightly as her shoulders shook, before she tore out of the alley at a breakneck sprint.

"What could make someone so calm about what he did." Is all that Tsukune said as he meet up with Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Kokoa, Yukari, Gin, and Toshiro on the bus going back to the academy.


End file.
